


早上应该做些什么

by Jenny98



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 10:18:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17979467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenny98/pseuds/Jenny98





	早上应该做些什么

作者：那年花开椰子熟，飞翔的河南人，Adair （前后排行无意义）

 

 

清晨的曙光透过窗帘照进陋居里一个昏暗的房间，乔治轻手轻脚地摸进哈利的房间。

又是一个暑假，哈利到韦斯莱家小住几天。这次查理和比尔都不在家，于是哈利不用和罗恩挤在一起，他也有了一个房间。

乔治小心地关上门，来到床前。看了看睡梦中的哈利，轻轻褪下他的内裤，脱了他的上衣，然后在他的身体各处抚摸着，在经过哈利胸前时故意用力揉捏了一下他的乳头，哈利无意识的发出不满的嘟哝。

“不要了，弗雷德……”

乔治眯起了眼睛，恶趣味地开始玩弄起了哈利的乳头。揉捏一阵后，一双手探到了哈利身后的入口，一根手指伸了进去。他感受了对方湿热的肠道里温热的液体，那是昨天夜里弗雷德留下的。

乔治又伸进去一根手指，在里面抠挖起来。哈利皱起了眉头，发出了一声呢喃。乔治又伸进了一根手指，觉得差不多了，就从睡裤里掏出自己的家伙，对准入口插了进去。

哈利在迷迷糊糊的睡梦中感觉弗雷德在他的身体里激烈地冲撞着，自己的肠壁紧紧绞住对方的欲望。对方的速度越来越快，突然，对方顶到了自己体内的一个点上，灭顶的快感席卷了他的全身，一道液体从他前面喷射了出来。

哈利迷迷糊糊地发出了一声呻吟，觉得自己仿佛被抛到了高高的云端，一切都美妙得不真实。

“嗯……”哈利迷迷糊糊地睁开了眼睛，意识渐渐清醒了过来。看着在他身上做着活塞运动的人，他的表情有些惊愕。

“乔治？”

对方狠狠地顶了他一下，哈利发出了一声尖叫。

“怎么，梦见弗雷德在上你？”

乔治的脸上笑容让哈利背后发凉，他彻底清醒了，急忙开口：“没有……啊——”澄清的话变成了甜腻的呻吟。

乔治用动作打断了他，然后开始快速动作起来，一时间哈利只能无力地发出让人脸红心跳的声音。

很快，哈利刚刚才发泄过一次的小兄弟再次抬头了，一波一波的快感涌来，两个人专注地享受这场性爱。

没多久，哈利又射了一次，浑身瘫软，任由乔治对他为所欲为。

乔治狠狠地顶到最深处，留下精华，稍稍平息了喘息后退了出去。

哈利喘着气，他感到对方留在自己身体里的液体正一点点从入口处流出来。床单上一定已经狼藉一片了。他羞耻地想。

这时乔治把双手放在哈利的脸上，然后俯下身来亲吻哈利。乔治把舌头伸进哈利的嘴里，而哈利则用双手抱住乔治并让自己的舌头与乔治的舌头交缠在一起。

沉浸在恋人高超的吻技中，哈利忽然感觉到乔治的手划过腰际的肌肤，然后色情地轻轻拍了一下他的屁股。

没等哈利发出抗议，乔治接着把手指探入后穴，富有技巧的动作把留在他体内的液体挖了出来，发出来的淫靡水声让哈利恨不得钻到床底下——然后乔治把那些液体涂在他的大腿根上。

觉察到乔治似乎有再来一次的欲望，哈利吓得马上服软：“乔治，别，快停下！”一夜没喝水，又一直呻吟尖叫的嗓子已经有点哑了，干燥得发疼。哈利一边开始挣扎自救，然而酸软无力的身体并不能反抗精力旺盛的格兰芬多。

乔治似乎有点不满：“真的不行吗？”

哈利连忙点头。

乔治仔细看着他的脸，确认了他是真心不想继续这种愉快的运动，然后从他身上下来，放过了他，躺着哈利身边。“行吧，我不来了。”

哈利松了口气，疲惫地闭上了眼睛，打算接着睡觉。

“你要不要喝点水？”乔治的声音传来。

哈利疲累地“嗯了”一声，感觉到有一只手扶自己坐了起来，一个玻璃杯贴到了自己唇边。他贪婪地把杯子里的液体全部吞咽了下去，喉咙内的干燥终于得到了缓解。一只手又扶着他躺下，盖好了被子。

然后哈利惊恐地感觉到又有一双手在被子下抚弄着他的阴茎，他生气的说：“乔治！别闹了！我想睡觉！”但那双手更过分了，已经挠上了他的腰。

哈利气鼓鼓地翻身坐起，眼前的乔治不知道什么时候已经穿好了衣服，但还是不老实——等等……

哈利突然想到了什么。

穿好衣服的“乔治”开口了：“小哈利，又把我和乔治弄错了？”是不知道什么时候来的弗雷德。

注意到哈利突然爆棚的羞耻度，弗雷德“好心地”解释了一下：“看你们刚才玩的很开心，我没好意思打扰。看来小哈利很专心呦~。”

突然哈利耳边传来另一个一样的声音：“我可没乱来，”乔治依旧光着身子躺在哈利旁边，然后弗雷德配合地接上：“只是乔治答应了。”

就在这时，哈利突然感觉下腹出现了一种酸胀感，他正要抬腿下床，一只手却按住了他。

“哈利，我可没答应哦。”弗雷德露出了一个调皮的笑容，手指有意无意地在哈利的小腹上按压了一下，又伸到哈利两腿之间，在入口处画着圈。

“你……”哈利感觉下腹的酸胀感越来越强烈，想要推开弗雷德，对方却死死压在了他到身上。弗雷德将哈利翻了过去，再将哈利的双腿分开。接着弗雷德将睡裤以及内裤脱掉，在将睡衣脱掉后弗雷德扶着自己那已经硬起来了的家伙对着哈利的后穴慢慢的推了进去。

在弗雷德推进去时哈利感觉自己下腹的酸胀感已经到接近限，自己随时都要失禁。发泄了几次后，下面的小家伙已经吐不出什么东西了，无精打采地垂在腿间。

“停下，让我先去……”哈利的声音都带上了哭腔。

“去做什么？”弗雷德坏心眼地往哈利最敏感的地方顶了一下。

“去……”哈利觉得羞耻极了，“去趟洗手间……”

“别去了，就在这里解决吧。”弗雷德加快了速度，还伸出手揉捏起了哈利胸前的两点。

“不要，停下……”哈利求饶着。

弗雷德却像没听见似的，把哈利的腿分得更开，握住他的腿根，大力操干着。

哈利忍到极限了，再也坚持不住。他发出一声啜泣，闭上眼睛。但他并没有感觉到自己的小兄弟像预料中的那样喷射出什么液体，它只是依然软趴趴地垂在那里。

懵了一会儿的哈利想到了他刚刚喝下的东西，“乔治！弗雷德！你们又耍我！！”愤怒和害羞让哈利脸色涨得通红。

哈利用手捂住脸，“这是小哈利你又把我们认错的惩罚呦。”不知是谁在他耳边说。

乔治温柔又坚定的把他的手拉开，露出绿宝石般的双眼。这时弗雷德加快了抽插的速度，哈利管不了其他的事，只能一直说“停下...停下...弗雷德...”。而弗雷德只是将自己的身体贴向哈利的背部并一直干！干！干！不知道过了多久弗雷德射在了哈利的里面。

这时的哈利已经无力动弹了，弗雷德将家伙拔出来后他立刻就睡着了。

不忍打扰劳累过度的哈利，弗雷德小声地对乔治耳语:“乔治，我们快点收拾一下。哈利应该已经没精力处理了。要是哈利迟迟没起床，妈妈可是会来叫人的。”

“当然，你搞定床单，我处理哈利。”

“没问题！”

“那我们……”

“晚上……”

“继续！”

双胞胎默契地相视一笑，一起行动了起来。

暑假还很漫长呢。

END


End file.
